1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for wirelessly bridging a mobile station with a landline station.
2. Description of Related Art
Most mobile stations have a two-line capability and can engage in three-way calling. Such three-way calling typically works as follows. A subscriber using a mobile station is engaged in a call with a first party, party A (who may be on either a landline station or a mobile station). The subscriber then places party A on hold, such as by pressing the “SEND” key on the mobile station, in order to try to connect a second party, party B. With party A on hold, the subscriber dials the telephone number of party B (who may be on either a landline station or a mobile station) using the mobile station's keypad. When party B answers, the subscriber is then able to join the two calls together within the mobile station, such as by pressing the “SEND” key. In this way, a subscriber engaged in a call with party A may add party B into the conversation.
One disadvantage with such three-way calling is that it requires additional resources of the wireless telecommunications network. For example, the network typically has to allocate a second wireless traffic channel in order to connect the second party to the mobile station. Of course, adding the second party to the three-way call also typically uses the resources of the landline or wireless network serving the second party. Because of the use of additional resources, wireless telecommunications networks often charge subscribers extra for three-way calling.